Tyrannosaurus rex/Operation Genesis
This gigantic North American predator is one of the most fierce carnivores of the Late Cretaceous. It possesses huge teeth and an enormous appetite, and quickly becomes stressed when it is denied food or the opportunity to hunt. Development The Tyrannosaurus rex of Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis is green. This colour is based on its appearance in . Its Dinopedia screen states it is 13 meters long, which is is bigger than the T. rex in Jurassic Park III (11.5 meter). Its official JPOG Profile states Tyrannosaurus rex stand at 20ft(6.1m) tall and weigh a minimum of 6 tons. Behavior Tyrannosaurus is feared by most of the herbivores and small carnivores in the game. It does not scare the Brachiosaurus because it is too big to be attacked. The Spinosaurus can eliminate the predator with a JP3-style snap to the neck. Tyrannosaurus can kill the Spinosaurus by reaching up to the Spinosaurus's neck and crushing it with its powerful jaws. As well as Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus rex can also fight with Triceratops, Stegosaurus, and Ankylosaurus. Interestingly, all four of these dinosaurs are commonly shown to be rivals of T. rex in popular culture, although only Triceratops and Ankylosaurus existed at the same time as this famous predator. Tyrannosaurs can also easily bring down most other dinosaurs besides these four with little or no fighting involved whatsoever. Hints & Tips Being easily the most famous dinosaur of all, it is natural that you would want to include one on your safari tour. Unfortunately, like the other large carnivores, T.rex is very temperamental towards Land Cruisers and will target them on sight. If you still wish to build a safari through a Tyrannosaurus enclosure, having the tyrannosaur fight with another large carnivore should satisfy the creature's rage, and it will no longer wish to destroy the vehicles in its habitat, although this is only a temporary solution and won't prevent any Land Cruiser attacks in the future. Like all Large Carnivores, Tyrannosaurus rex will become enraged if it isn't allowed to hunt. Therefore live prey such as Edmontosaurus should be added to the enclosure occasionally in addition to livestock. T. rex have occasionally been known to pack together for a short period of time, but it is a rare occurance, and keeping more than one will most likely result in duels over territory and often death. Kill moves Tyrannosaurus has special "kill move" animations when it battles some dinosaurs. The battle with Spinosaurus imitates the the Spinosaurus vs. T. rex Scene of Jurassic Park III. It also special moves while fighting with Triceratops ''where it either dodges the horns and bites its neck or gets gored, ''Stegosaurus ''where it either bites the head and kills it or gets hit in the head by the ''Stegosaurus ''deadly tail, and ''Ankylosaurus ''which is the same animation as the ''Stegosaursus. When it kills smaller dinosaurs, like Velociraptor, it will shake the creature before eating it. This mimics the way Rexy killed the raptors at the end of the first film (however this scene can before effective if a mod is downloaded into the game). It will devour guests, swallowing the guest whole after first shaking them around violently, making it mirror the death of Gennaro and swalloing the goat whole in the first film showing much of the content is taken from the movies. Dinopedia Gallery JPOG_Tyrannosaurus.jpg T REX VS SPINO.jpg Jurassic park operation genesis death duel.jpg Tlurrg.png Life and death of a T-Rex.jpg jpogrexizcul.jpg Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Tyrannosaurus rex